The Lost Match
by AMalfoyMix-x
Summary: Harry isn't happy about being beaten to the snitch for the first time by Draco Malfoy. However, can he win against Malfoy on other terms?


_Harry had never been so angry. He had never lost a quidditch match yet. And he had never hated anyone as he did Malfoy right this minute. That little prick._

_He was sick of hearing the snotty remarks about how Buckbeak was digging up his last flobberworm. He was sick of the constant stirring in Hagrid's classes. He was sick of the tormenting comments about his parents. And above all, he hated that Malfoy had beaten him to the snitch. He'd be gloating about this one for months. _

_Harry trudged miserably into the quidditch changing rooms, cursing under his breath. His insides were burning with rage. He punched the wall hard, but this only made his hand sore. He felt like screaming. _

"_Sore loser?" A silky drawl came from the door of the Gryffindor changing rooms. "Not so bloody perfect now, Potter." Draco Malfoy appeared leaning against the tiled, shower cubicle wall. He seemed totally at ease._

_Despite the fact all he was wearing was a white cotton towel, clinging to his porcelain skin. _

"_Just fuck off Malfoy." Harry turned away from him and started to take off his scarlet quidditch robes. Malfoy started taunting Harry and made several snide remarks about "That Blood-Traitor Weasley," Harry had had enough. He had started feeling really protective over Ginny these days - he didn't understand why though, maybe it was that little skip his heart gave when she brushed past him…_

_Harry whipped around and pointed his wand at Malfoy's chest. "Don't talk about her again. Right?" Harry ordered walking towards the blonde slowly. It wasn't until he was just inches from him still pointing his wand at his chest threateningly he realised how close he was. _

_And he was still only wearing that God damned towel. _

_And Harry was only wearing his muggle jeans, hanging low over his hip bones - they had once belonged to Dudley. _

_Harry looked down at his ensemble and took a step back. "Scared, Potter?" Malfoy whispered, taking a step forward. _

"_Of you? Get a grip." Harry replied looking away. What did he have to be scared of? _

"_Then what's the problem? It's almost like you don't want to get too close to me Potter…" Malfoy considered. He took another step forward so he was nose-to-nose with Harry. Harry turned his head to the side as to avoid being face to face with Malfoy. _

_Malfoy chuckled softly. "Come on Potter, don't be shy," he hissed malevolently. Malfoy ran his tongue up Harry's cheek. "I dare you."_

_Harry turned around to face him, still reeling from Draco's tongue on his face, and looked him in the eyes. They glinted cruelly and before Harry knew what had happened, Malfoy had crashed his lips against his and kissed him roughly, forcefully._

_Harry gasped and shoved Malfoy away, who only stepped forward into Harry again. _

"_Fuck off Malfoy," Harry repeated trying to back away further, but only finding himself pressed against the cold wall. "Shit." He thought to himself. There was no escape now, and although taller than Malfoy, Harry was only a skinny little thing, he didn't stand a chance. _

"_Come on, Harry," had Malfoy just called him by his first name? "Not unless you want me to beat you again, and we all know how sore a loser you are…" _

_Shaking with rage, Harry looked down upon Malfoy's smirking face. Draco brought his face up slightly closer to Harry's. Harry could smell the soap still sitting on Malfoy's shoulders. He could feel his breath blowing softly on his face. _

"_Well?" Draco stared at Harry, as if daring him to do the very thing he didn't want to. But not wanting Malfoy to win out, Harry bent forward and brushed his lips to Draco's quickly, then drew away again. He exhaled deeply then asked; "Now will you leave me the hell alone?" _

_Draco replied smoothly; "no, I don't think so Potter. I can't let you think you've won yet. Take off your trousers." He ordered._

"_Excuse me?" Harry answered incredulously._

"_You heard," Malfoy smiled. His hand swept downwards and brushed the towel to the floor. Harry grimaced and looked away again. "Do as you're told, Potter. You know as well as I do that you're tempted." _

_When Harry wriggled, trying to free himself of Malfoy's body pressing hard against his, Malfoy said, "well if you _really _don't feel like taking your kit off…" and he shoved Harry's head down hard so Harry was on his knees. _

"_Not much you can do now, you're as good as mine." Malfoy sneered. He felt himself arousing at ordering Harry Potter around, like his slave. _

"_Open up Potter," Malfoy laughed nastily. _

_Harry did as he was told. He opened his mouth and took Draco in. He sucked it gently. Draco moaned at the warm wet that now wrapped itself around him. He leant both hands on the wall behind Harry and thrust himself down the others throat. He felt Harry gag as his head hit the back of his mouth. That's what he wanted. Complete power over 'The Boy Who Lived." _

_Malfoy felt himself tense up as waves of pleasure moved up him. Something had changed, Harry was now fiercely sucking, and dragging his teeth up Malfoy's full length. Bless, Potter was actually trying now. Malfoy knew all along he had wanted it. _

_Malfoy pulled Harry up to face him again and started kissing him coarsely. He shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth and forced him against the wall. He grabbed at Harry's crotch and pulled down those ugly muggle clothes. _

_It pleased him that Potter was now fully erect, and so hard. _

_Harry took his own cock in hand and started pumping up and down hard. So Malfoy did the same. They stood jerking off over each other, gasping into each others mouths and trying to satisfy themselves._

_Draco groaned into Harry and came all over Harry's dick. He knelt down and licked it clean, relishing the fact that Precious Potter was now all his. _

_He licked slowly and wetly from base to tip, making Harry throw his head back and close his eyes. _

_But once he had cleaned up after himself, Malfoy stood up and tied the towel back around his waist._

"_What…?" Harry panted, and the sudden close Malfoy had drawn the encounter to. _

"_What? Want me to finish you off Potter? Or can't you do it by yourself?" Malfoy tormented him while walking away._

"_I win again Potter."_


End file.
